Forum:(XBOX 360) pope n grope's secret stash
hey people I'm new here so please bare with me. I have some very nice legit guns in my inventory that I'm looking to trade for stronger versions of my inventory the only rules are no modded weapons/shields/class mods/ or anything that isn't in in the game WANTED a stronger redemption a stronger chimera with same fire rate if possible a vladof revolution that does at least 250 with decent fire rate (if not modded) a purple king wee wee's super booster with at least 1000 shield the shattering bastard that does 401 damage a stronger bulldog (no rocket shotgun please) a 660 scavenger mod for a hunter anything that can upgrade my current list I'll try to make this as easy to read as possible also new additions will be added into with a new if any of these interest you message me on LIVE gamertag pope n grope pistols Lancer ARrepeatersLancer AR lvl 48 (S&S munitions)TMP883 cold thantos (pearlecent) DMG: 259 ACC: 87.2 RoF: 8.3 big tony says hi 4.1 zoom +53 magazine size +110 damage +39% recoil reduction 69 round magazine lvl 48 (maliwan) BLR5 C cobalt firehawk (orange) DMG: 154 ACC: 89.1 RoF: 3.6 highly effective vs. flesh chance to light enemies on fire bring the HEAT! very high elemental effect chance X4 fire 18 round magazine lvl 48 (atlas) BLR4 pearl troll (yellow) DMG: 132 ACC: 83.3 RoF: 4.3 pain heals +5 magazine size +45% recoil reduction +8% damage +23% fire rate 18 round magazine lvl 48 (tediore) PRO scoped protector (orange) DMG: 130 ACC: 77.5 RoF: 5.5 ammo is no longer an issue 4.7 zoom +50% weapon zoom +50% reload speed +18 ammo regen 12 round magazine Lancer ARrevolversLancer AR lvl 48 (atlas) AX10 pearl chimera (orange) DMG: 843 ACC: 96.4 RoF: 2.0 a beast of many forms- fire, lightning, and poison +15% recoil reduction -4 magazine size +158% damage 2 round magazine X4 explosive lvl 46 (atlas) patton (blue) DMG:465 ACC: 91.7 RoF: 1.9 may god have mercy upon my enemies because I won't 6 rounds magazine lvl 48 (tediore) EQ31 primal equalizer (orange) DMG: 394 ACC: 92.5 RoF: 1.6 unending firepower +41% reload speed +18 ammo regen +21% damage 6 round magazine lvl 48 (maliwan) RV320 C pestilent defiler (orange) DMG: 365 ACC: 96.7 RoF: 1.3 highly effective vs. armor chance to corrode enemies give sick very high elemental effect chance X4 corrosive 6 round magazine sub machine guns lvl 48 (torgue) TD52 steel SMG (purple) DMG: 126x2 ACC: 84.8 RoF: 9.7 4.3x weapon zoom +14% fire rate +16% damage 33 round magazine lvl 48 (maliwan) TD500 C combustion hellfire (orange) DMG: 198 ACC: 82.9 RoF: 2.8 highly effective vs. flesh chance to light enemies on fire we don't need no water very high elemental chance +81% damage X4 fire 18 round magazine lvl 48 (maliwan) HX540 C combustion hellfire (orange) DMG: 175 ACC: 89.2 RoF: 12.5 highly effective vs. flesh chance to light enemies on fire we don't need no water 3.9x zoom very high elemental effect chance X4 fire 55 round magazine shotguns lvl 48 (atlas) ZPR1200 pearl shotgun (purple) DMG: 184x9 ACC: 76.4 RoF: 1.2 +69% damage +49% recoil reduction +7 magazine size +36% fire rate 13 round magazine lvl 48 (dahl) ZPR9000 desert bulldog (orange) DMG: 159x9 ACC: 22.5 RoF: 1.6 one bad dog! +150% 3.6x weapon zoom +40% recoil reduction 20 round magazine lvl 48 (tediore) def900 hunter's defender (orange) DMG: 146x7 ACC: 68.2 RoF: 1.0 I can do this all day... +18 ammo regen +6% reload speed +41% accuracy 12 round magazine lvl 48 (maliwan) SG30 vitriolic crux (orange) DMG: 93x7 ACC: 25.3 RoF: 1.3 highly effective vs. armor chance to corrode enemies bring out your dead 4.0% weapons zoom high elemental effect chance x3 corrosive 5 round magazine assault rifles/combat rifles/ semi auto rifles lvl 48 (atlas) AR590 shattering ogre (orange) DMG: 278 ACC: 91.3 RoF: 12.5 chance to cause explosions ogre smash +31 magazine size +103% damage + 51% recoil reduction X4 explosive 69 round magazine lvl 48 (torgue) HVY29 shattering bastard (orange) DMG: 380 ACC: 67.0 RoF: 5.7 TORGUE! bastard guns for bastard people! +179% damage +38 magazine size -3% fire rate 62 round magazine lvl 48 (teidore) GRD300 war guardian (light orange) DMG: 246 ACC: 85.4 RoF: 3.0 hold your ground...forever +52% reload speed +18 ammo regen 1.4x weapon zoom 6 round magazine lvl 48 (dahl) AR 680 genocide raven (orange) DMG: 241 ACC: 94.3 RoF: 15.0 2 more bullets make all the difference +64% recoil reduction 1.4x weapon zoom 21 round magazine size sniper rifles lvl 48 (atlas) DVL490 pearl cyclops (pearlecent) DMG:1028 ACC: 97.4 RoF: 0.5 I have you in my eye sir 3.2X weapon zoom -3 magazine size +109% damage -26% fire rate 3 round magazine lvl 48 (S&S munitions) PPZ73 vicious orion (orange) DMG: 700 ACC: 97.8 RoF: 2.4 highly effective vs. shields chance to electrocute enemies a hunter lives among the stars... +11 magazine size 1.5x weapon zoom x4 shock 16 round magazine lvl 48 (maliwan) GGN fearsome volcano (orange) DMG: 579 ACC: 98.6 RoF: 0.8 highly effective vs. flesh chance to light enemies on fire pele damands a sacrafice 2.4x weapon zoom high elemental chance x4 fire 6 round magazine lvl 48 (hyperion) PPZ 77 liquid invader (orange) DMG: 361 ACC: 98.3 RoF: 2.4 BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM +58% recoil reduction burst fire while zoomed +67% accuracy +41% fire rate 15 round magazine rocket launchers (maliwan) RPG12 incendiary rhino (orange) DMG: 886 ACC: 91.7 RoF: 0.7 highly effective vs. flesh chance to light enemies on fire the unstoppable force 4.3x weapon zoom high elemental effect chance X4 fire 2 round magazine lvl 48 (maliwan) RWL10 static rhino (orange) DMG: 1147 ACC: 91.7 RoF: 1.0 highly effective vs. shields chance to electrocute enemies the unstoppable force hith elemental effect chance 1.9x weapon zoom x4 shock lvl 33 (hyperion) RPG12G crimson nidhogg DMG: 1206 ACC: 95.8 RoF: 0.7 death rains from above +45% reload speed +55% recoil reduction +50% accuracy airburst 2 round magazine lvl 48 (torgue) RWL11 massive redemption (orange) DMG: 2572 ACC: 88.8 RoF: 1.1 monster kill! +170% damage +40% fire rate 2.7x weapon zoom 4 round magazine shields lvl 48 (tediore) TDR-550XC impenetrable panacea (purple) capacity: 1439 rechagre rate: 182 quick health regen lvl 48 (maliwan) MLN-SXC impenetrable shock wave shield (purple) capacity: 1151 recharge rate: 182 creates a shockwave when depleted lvl 48 (maliwan) MLN-SDAWE alactritious shock wave shield (purple) capacity: 1111 recharge rate: 206 creates a shock wave when depleted lvl 48 (tediore) TDR-15005 harmonious restorative shield capacity: 1069 recharge rate: 222 slow health regen class mods lvl 48 (S&S munitions) 660 support gunner class mod (purple) +20 ammo regen +3 stockpile skill +4 impact skill +3 barrage skill lvl 48 (dahl) 660 heavy gunner class mod (purple) +75% magazine size +3 impact skill +3 overload +4 metal storm lvl 48 (jakobs) 640 commando class mod (purple) +75% shotgun fire rate +3 scattershot skill +4 quick charge skill lvl 48 (maliwan) 640 shock trooper class mod (purple) +56% electrocute damage +4 fitness skill +3 grenadier skill +78% shock chance resistance will add/upgrade list as time goes on